


the hand that feels you

by Readvelvett



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Sad smut, Unrequited Love, Wenseulrene, Yeri is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readvelvett/pseuds/Readvelvett
Summary: Wendy pines after the people who will never look at her that way, Yeri just wants to see Wendy happy
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	the hand that feels you

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Wenri Spice featuring some funny flashbacks of spicy Joy

The silence is deafening. Watching and listening is a daily routine, though the latter isn’t remotely necessary. Their silence speaks volumes, the words of love and affection were never directed towards her. She received nothing but silence. She doesn’t have to listen to understand that she’s nothing more than a friend, watching as they touch each other tenderly, kiss and cuddle with such affection Wendy can feel her heart throb. It’s painful to watch, painful to listen to the words not meant for her. Yet she continues to watch as the days go by, and as her prevalence in their lives dwindles. 

Wendy feels deaf as she listens to them, taking in every word of their pain and suffering as their hard work and determination falls short of its goal. She mechanically moves, her love pushing her to do their bidding, cook their food, wait day and night to praise them. She does it all because she loves them more than anything, but she’s just their friend and she knows that. It doesn’t deter her at all, not when they stop thanking and appreciating her, not when the loving smiles and glances turn to averted gazes and frowns, not when the silence takes over.

She’s not stupid of course, she knows this is all in vain. Wendy will never have their love and she’s coming to accept that. Except coming to terms with her rejection feels much harsher than turning a blind eye, the pain runs deeper, her heart bleeds faster. She never shows it though, always locks it away until she’s confined to her bedroom in the middle of the night, safe to cry herself to sleep or cry until her eyes are swollen shut and the sun peeks through the curtains. 

Yeri figures it out, though Wendy isn’t the most surprised considering how perceptive the maknae really is. The humiliation she feels the first night the maknae comes into her room while she’s crying is astounding. It doesn’t get any better when the girl tells her that she can hear her every night. If Yeri can hear her across the hall, chances are Irene can hear her next door. Wendy would be convinced she knew if it were not for the fact that she herself tucks Irene into bed at night after long days of practicing and filming. She knows both Irene and Seulgi sleep like rocks every single night while she suffers the pain of a bleeding heart. 

Yeri’s visits become nightly, a sort of routine or ritual between them. Wendy continues to hurt herself all day long by pining after two lovers who only have eyes for each other while Yeri holds her silently at night. It’s a terrible routine, but neither seem willing to discuss it. Yeri is soft, Yeri is loving and kind and she smells like peaches, but Yeri isn’t them. Yeri isn’t them but Wendy needs her, needs someone, to take away the ache in her heart and between her legs. Shameful dreams plague her, Seulgi’s tongue between her thighs, Irene’s hands caressing her chest. She wakes up feeling a deep ache in her core, almost worse than the pain in her heart.

“Yerimie, please… please help me I don’t want to feel this way anymore.” For the most part, Yeri denied her advances. She pushed away the small touches and turned away from the attempted kisses. She knows Wendy is suffering and she doesn’t blame her, but the fear of taking care of Wendy’s… issue… was terrifying. Yeri was a lot less experienced than both of Wendy’s attractions, this was a big responsibility and there were many aspects Yeri felt she didn’t quite fit.

Nonetheless, she perseveres. Her hands slipped further and further down the expanse of Wendy’s body, sleep shirt lifted just above her navel as she squirmed. Wendy’s breath hitches when Yeri’s delicate fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts, tugging gently until she was able to kick them away. No underwear, Wendy never slept with underwear on anyways.

_ (“You have to let her breathe at some point.” _ Joy would say, always boasting about how fresh she smells much to the other girls’s disdain. Seulgi would look at them in confusion, her eyes trailing down to her crotch with flushed cheeks.

_ “Wait, it can breathe?”) _

Yeri gulps as plush, dripping pink lips come into view as Wendy spreads her legs. She admired how Wendy kept herself nicely groomed, and admired the sheer beauty of Wendy’s vulva and bud. Yeri hasn’t seen many genitals in her life, but Wendy’s had to be the prettiest by far. She shakes off the weird warm feeling under her skin, focusing on taking care of the flushed woman underneath her. Shaky fingers meet wetness, gliding the slick along the expanse of her vulva and causing Wendy to writhe in anticipation. Her movements are slow and shaky, inexperienced, but if Wendy notices she doesn’t say anything. 

Yeri does what she knows best, rubbing the pad of her thumb along the engorged bud between Wendy’s lips, trying to replicate the times she’s done it to herself. She supposes she’s doing an alright job by the way Wendy’s breath hitched and how her hips rolled slightly underneath Yeri’s nervous hands. “That’s g-good…”

Elated that she’s done something right, Yeri gets a little bolder, swirling the pad of her thumb around the areas directly next to her clit. She watches Wendy jerk slightly when her finger meets the bundle of nerves again, and she smiles in awe at how much pleasure she is bringing to the older woman. Her attention eventually turns to the clenching hole as well, the daunting responsibility of fingering Wendy was slowly melting away as her confidence grew. She kept her thumb planted on the woman’s clit, bringing her middle finger down to dip between her lower lips and press experimentally into her.

( _ “The middle and ring fingers are for experts,” _ Joy told her one day, patting her head consolingly as Yeri grumbled,  _ “you’ll learn someday, newbie. _ ”)

Yeri surmised now was a better time than ever to test Joy’s theory, slipping her middle finger all the way in and pumping slowly, keeping her thumb moving along her clit in the process. Wendy lets out a shaky breath, her hand coming down to grip Yeri’s free hand, locking their fingers together. The action startled Yeri, but she continued her ministrations shortly after, boldly slipping her ring finger in and readjusting her wrist to make it easier for her. Her lack of experience made it more difficult to feel comfortable in her position, but Yeri was a quick learner, and her affinity for being the best only made her a better learner. 

Wendy’s climax was approaching, and it was quite obvious by the way her hips erratically jerked and rocked back and forth. Yeri tried not to think too much about the words leaving Wendy’s lips, the soft pleas for affection, the soft calls for the women who don’t love her.

“Seul… Unnie… please…” Yeri blocks it out to focus on bringing Wendy to her climax, pushing her over the edge gently. Wendy shudders with a strangled cry, Irene and Seulgi’s names leaving her lips one after the other, and Yeri fights the urge to sigh. Seeing her unnie keening for their unnies desperately, waves of pleasure crashing over her courtesy of Yeri’s fingers, it makes her heart ache. Wendy deserved better, but if Yeri had to tuck her into bed each night with gentle kisses and wandering hands just to make her feel even the slightest bit of love, she would do it. 

Wendy deserved better, but if it’s Yeri’s hands that ease the ache in her heart and between her legs then she would let her have that. 


End file.
